Just an ordinary day
by MoufMouf13
Summary: Emily and Jessie in the Hetalia world. A 'what would happen If...' Follow the two girls and there adventures with the Hetalia characters. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1 America

Emily had gone to visit her best friend, Alfred F. Jones. She knocked at the door to be greeted by a over cheery american "Dude! glad you made it!" he boomed wrapping her in a bear hug. "Am, cant breath" She wheezed. America pulled back "Sorry bro, guess I under estimated my heroic strength" he flexed his muscles to add empathis. She sighed shaking her head "Sure thing hero" she giggled. "So whatcha wanna do?" she added stepping into the grinned "Well…" we trailed off "I know you don't like video games, but Japan sent me this new one and it looks awesome so i thought we could play!" he beamed. Emily's face deadpanned "No way in hell" she said crossing her arms over her chest." aww come one please" he whined. "No" she shook her head. America wouldn't back dow. He stuck is lip out budding as he gave his best puppy dog eyes "Pweasee Emawee" he begged. She starred at his beautiful blue orbs 'hate it when he does that' she sighed finally giving in "Fine but i wont like it!" she inwardly cursed her self for giving in so easily she could never resist those beautiful eyes.

A string of curse words filled the room. Emily crouched near the television while America was spwraled lazily on the couch. "Dude you suck!" America chuckled. "Shut up!" Emily glared at the TV "This game is stupid" she growled. America sighed pausing the game "Here let me show you" He got off the couch to sit next to her. "Here's how you do it, this button is to shoot" he pointed at the button on the controller "this one's to duck. And these are to move around, Its easy" Emily huffed America pressed play and the continued to play. Emily had managed to die several times. "You didn't help at all!" she yelled "Don't blame me" he laughed raising his hands up in defence "Its not my fault you stink at video games" Emily glared at her best friend. She was really really rethinking the best friend part right now. "Come on one more round, i'll go easy on you okay?" Alfred teased. Emily's competitiveness and refusal to be beat got the best of her. "Fine" she picked up the controller again. Minutes later she was in the position to chuck the dang remote to the television "Dude not my TV!" Alfred yelped. Emily took a a deep breath to calm herself "I mean its not the TV's fault you couldn't win to save your life" he joked Emily turned to glare at the american. having enough she through the controller at the americans head before stomping out of the room. "Ow" America groaned clutching his head "that hurt dude!" he called out before he heard the front door slam.

****So i'm back with Emily and Jessie. This time with Hetalia Wahoo! What could go wrong? This is actually a collaboration. I'm writing Emily's POV however Jessie's part will be published here too. Let me know what you think! I love Reviews :)****


	2. Chapter 2 America

Alfred

Once again Alfred had come up with yet another asinine plan to thwart Global Warming.

"Hey Dudes! Listen to this! What if we took all of the polluting industries and put them on the moon!" the blond declared with a goofy grin. Multiple groans were heard throughout the meeting hall. "Alfred, as much as I like and would normally go along with your plans, this one has to be the most stupid of all." Jessie declared, whacking him upside the head from where she sat at the big table next to the American.

Jessie and Al had been friends for a while. Normally she would go along with whatever stupid or ridiculous plan Alfred would come up with. But this time, she just could not agree. "But Jesssss!" Alfred whined, giving her the puppy dog look. "Don't give me that look child! This plan is just plain stupid and dangerous. But if you like it that much, go ahead and do it. Though you will probably die trying." She mumbled, rolling her eyes. Alfred pouted and decided to ignore her for the rest of the meeting, being the over-grown child he was.

-A few days later, on their way to the meeting hall-

Jessie was on her way to World meeting, it was a cold and windy spring day. Her short hair was flying about and getting in her face. Grumbling and cursing she walked a little faster so as to get to the warmth of the meeting hall. This of course caused her to trip, being the klutz that she was. But before she could hit the pavement, she was in somebody's arms. It was Alfred to the rescue. "Gotcha! I like totally saved you!" Alfred beamed. "Great now can you put me down!" Jessie commanded, not too comfortable in her current position, a light blush on her cheeks. Noticing this, Alfred decided to have a little fun. "No way! If I do you might trip again! And a good hero would never let that happen to his damsel!" the young boy winked. This caused Jessie to blush even deeper. "Alfred F. Jones! Put me down!" Jessie wiggled about in his arms, trying to break free. It's not that she minded all that much; it was just that it was a little awkward. Since they were friends and all. That is when it got even worse. Alfred decided to take it to the next level and began to sign at the top of his lungs Hero by Enrique Iglesias. "I CAN BE YOUR HERO BABY! I CAN TAKE AWAY YOUR PAIN! I WOULD STAND BY YOU FOREVER! YOU CAN TAKE MY BREATH AWAY!" Alfred began to laugh as Jessie sat there with her mouth wide open. Soon enough she snapped out of it and hit him across the head. Deciding he had had his fun, Alfred set her back down. Jessie mumbled something under her breath. "What was that?" Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow. "I said thank you for saving me." Jessie snapped and hurried the rest of the way to the building, leaving Alfred behind smiling like an idiot.

****Hey guys part 2 of America yey! This part was written by Pan! She's an awesome writer. She actually brakes our singing Hero through out the day. Feed back would be greatly appreciated!****


	3. Chapter 3 France

****I'm soo sorry the author blurb thing is before the story DONT SKIP THIS! Okay so yes I know that Rape is no laughing mater! this is based on a true situation. I am so sorry If it offends anyone****

Emily was sitting on a park bench reading "Nom de la rose" Grumbling to herself about how half the book kept switching to latin. Congrats you can write in latin, you don't need to keep bringing it up! She inwardly chastised the author. While she was absorbed in her book she hadn't noticed the person approaching her until they had snatched the book from her grasp "Hey! Give that back!" she shouted. She looked up to see France. "What do you want?" she frowned "Do I need a reason to talk to a beautiful damsel like yourself?" He questioned. Emily snorted "Unhun you just want to get lucky, so bug off perv." she snapped reaching for her book" That hurts chérie" he feigned hurt. He looked at the book "Oh what a wonderful book." he smiled at her choice of literature "Of course its french, you know you don't need to read these for me to notice you ma petite chatton" he sat down next to her and swung an arm around her shoulders drawing her near. Emily stiffened "Let me go!" she shrieked. "You don't need to keep playing hard to get you know." he purred into her ear. Emily had had enough "I swear if you don't let me go this instant!" she demanded "Or what chérie? You would punish me? Onhonhon!" He laughed as he groped her behind.

"RAPE!" Emily screamed at the top of her lungs. France was taken back his mouth hung open while his eyes were wide as saucers. "Do not yell that!" he looked around to see if anyone had taken notice but no one seemed to have heard. He sighed in relief, that could have really gotten him into trouble. "Then let me go!" she growled. "I do not think so lapin" he smirked. "RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!" Emily continued hoping to get rid of the French man. France shook his head at her stubbornness.

"OY" they turned their heads to see a girl glaring at Francis "Let her go!" she demanded. Emily focused on the other girl "Jess?" she questioned "Potter?" the other smiled forgetting about Francis "You okay?" she hugged her friend. " Ya ya let me go!" she tried to wiggle out of the other's grasp. "Nope!" she grinned popping the P. "Rape!" Emily wailed, Jessie shook her head laughing "Learn a new word Potter" she laughed used to her friend's reaction "Abuse! Sexual harassment! Abus sexuelle!" she screeched until her friend released her. Jessie turned to the man "Sorry about her she hates being touched" she poked Emily's side to prove her point when Emily let out another yell. "Is that normal?" he questioned looking over at Emily who seemed to be steaming. "Ya" Jessie nodded "Well I guess I won't be surprised next time" he grinned mischievously. Emily protested until Jessie added "It's not rape if you enjoy it Potter!."Emily had had enough she smacked the two perverts she called friends.

****Thanks for reading. Again I'm sorry. I hope someone enjoyed it. Reviews are greatly appreciated**


	4. Chapter 4 France

Francis

It had been a few weeks since Jessie and Francis had met and already things were starting to heat up. The two would slip each other notes during meetings and would later be caught necking in a secluded hallway. But there was one thing the new couple were at odds with. Something that Francis was not too keen about…

"The answer is still NO Francis!" Jessie proclaimed as the Frenchman asked her once again to join him in bed. Jessie was the type to believe that one should not have intercourse before marriage and since they were not married, she would not be joining Francis in bed anytime soon. Francis had tried all kinds of tricks and sweet words to get her in the sac, but so far her stubbornness triumphed over all his plans. " Mais chérie, si on s'aime il n'y a aucune raison pour laquelle on ne devrait dormir ensemble!" Francis begged. Yes it had gotten to the point where he was begging her to bed him. Their hot and heavy make-out sessions would always leave him hot and bothered and it was time he got some action! "Ouais! Mais si on s'aime on devrait aussi se marier! If you like it you should put a ring on it! Sex is not the answer to love!" Jessie chastised her boyfriend, while also quoting Beyonce.

This just rendered the Frenchman even tenser than he already was. Not only was he not getting any, but he would not get any until he popped the question and he most definitely was not going to do that. He was still young, sewing his oats! He would get his way one way or another. Devising yet another scheme he let the subject drop. Thinking she had one yet again, Jessie smirked. This on the other hand only earned her a smack on the ass as Francis walked off to put his plan into action, a devilish smile on his face

****Another Chapter yey! Poor Jessie France is plotting. Big thanks to Pancake (Pan). Review's appreciated! England is next!****


	5. Chapter 5 England

After recent events, Jessie and Francis decided that they should take a break from their relationship. Francis' recent ploys to get her into bed had driven her off the edge. So here she was, sitting on a bar stool deep in thought about her relationship. Around the same time a certain Arthur Kirkland had entered the bar, taking a seat next to her. Jessie and Arthur did not exactly have the best of relationships. She thought Arthur was too pompous for his on good and that the stick up his ass was so far in they would gave to surgically remove it. Although she did have to admit that that accent of his was kind of a turn on. Arthur on the other hand thought that she was too much like Alfred and would often end up getting in fights with her about her manners, her attitude or sometimes even about the way she dressed, thinking her clothing a tad inappropriate for a lady her age. She always wore punk style clothing, which he had to admit would be fine if she were a boy. But she was a lady, and ladies must dress proper. This would always lead to a fight of some sort. Their fights would go on and on sometimes. Once it went so far as to last an entire meeting. No one had dared to interrupt for fear that they would get their head bitten off by either of the two.

Arthur had not actually realized who he had sat next to until he looked at her. "Oh bloody Hell! Not you!" He let out a moan. He had been hoping to be able to relax a little after the meeting. Apparently he was mistaken. "What? Something wrong?" Jessie asked as she glared at the man. "Yes actually. Why out of all the bars around do you have to be in this one?! Everyone knows that this is where I come after meetings!" Arthur exclaimed, he could feel his blood pressure rising as he spoke. "It's a free world! I can go wherever I want! And if this is where I want to be then you'll just have to deal! Git!" Jessie growled, really not in the mood for another fight. Arthur simply "Hmphed" and order a pint of beer.

Jessie had heard stories about Arthur and his drinking from Alfred, who thought them amusing. She often wondered how someone could possibly get drunk time after time, knowing the results would just be bad. She eyed the Brit, not knowing what to expect since Alfred always exaggerated his stories. "What're you lookin' at?" Arthur slurred, glaring at her. Jess just simply sighed and let her head fall in the table. She could feel a headache coming on. "Here! Have one! It'll make you feel better." Arthur placed a pint of beer in front of her, sensing something was off. "I don't think so. Alcohol can only lead to stupidity and bad consequences." She told him, pushing the beverage away. But Arthur would have none of that. He continued to insist that she take a drink. Finally fed up with the half-drunk Brit, who was already on his fifth pint, she decided that one sip would not hurt and it would at least shut the man up. The cool yet bitter liquid raced down her throat. She then decided to take another sip; maybe this wasn't as bad as she thought. It actually did seem to calm her nerves a bit. Soon enough she had finished the pint, beginning to feel a small buzz.

Of course, it did not take much alcohol to make Jessie talk. And talk she did. "You know Arthur, if you got rid of that stick up your ass and were more like this at the meetings, we might not fight as often." Jessie revealed, gesturing to the man's drunken state. Hearing these words, Arthur became slightly offended. "I D'NOT H'VE A STICK UP M'ASS! 'M j'st pr'per is all!" Arthur slurred as he slammed a fist against the table. "Proper my ass!" Jessie giggled. This continued on for a while, Arthur desperate to prove that he was not the pompous arse hole that Jessie claimed he was. As Jessie got up to go use the restroom, after having just a few more drinks. Arthur followed her. Once they had reached the secluded alcove of the restrooms, Arthur grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him. Jessie, too shocked and still buzzed, was slow to react. Using this to his advantage, he pinned her to the wall. Using one hand to hold her wrists above her head and the other to hold her lower back, he planted a rough kiss on her lips.

Jessie was in shock. Arthur Kirkland was kissing her! And oddly enough, she kind of liked it. She would have thought that his lips would be chapped and rough. Instead they were soft. She slowly kissed back, closing her eyes. Arthur bit her lip, making her gasp. He took this time to slide his tongue into her mouth, exploring it. Jessie put up a small fight, but in the end it was Arthur who won. Arthur released her wrists, moving his hand to the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair. Jessie let out a small moan. Finding her hands free from his grasp, she slid them downwards to his head. The kiss became more heated, Arthur using the hand holding her lower back to bring her left leg up and around his hips. He pressed his body against hers and she could feel him growing underneath his clothes. She then wrapped her other leg around his torso, his hands moving to her upper back in order to support her. Arthur began to carry her towards the women's bathroom. Pushing her through the door first. Seeing as it was a one stall bathroom, he closed the door making sure to lock it.

****Thanks Pan for another great chapter, a buzzed Jessie is definitely a chatty Jessie :p So whatcha guys think? Any guesses on what happens next? Reviews are appreciated. Little extra chapter is next!****


	6. Chapter 6 Bonus

The next day Jessie awoke with the most terrible headache. She slowly sat up, instantly noticing she was not in her bed.

*Flash Back*

The manager of the bar had kicked them out shortly after the bathroom incident. This then led to Arthur inviting Jessie to continue where they had left off at his flat. They hailed a cab and off they went. The entire ride there, they had made out in the back seat. Jessie had her back to the seat as Arthur had climbed on top of her, straddling her hips. Once the taxi had stopped, Arthur handed the driver a handful of cash and proceeded to lead Jessie up to his apartment. Once through the door they immediately took it to the bedroom, Arthur flinging Jessie onto the bed as he mounted her once more. Jessie had wrapped both her legs around him, her fingers tangled in his hair once again. Arthur had decided to leave a trail of love bites down her neck around her collar bone. With each nip, Jessie let out a moan. This only excited Arthur even more. Arthur moved his hands to her shirt, lifting it and removing it as if it were nothing.

Soon enough, the two were stripped down to their underwear. This is when things started to get rough. Just as they were about to take the next step, Arthur passed out. Luckily he landed beside her and not on top of her. Stunned, yet feeling extremely drained, Jessie soon followed suit falling asleep next to the Brit.

*Present time*

Jessie looked to her left to see Arthur sprawled out on the bed. One of his legs covering both of hers. Slowly, careful not to wake him and praying her klutzy nature would not spring into action, she found her clothes and made her way to the living room, slipping them on as she did. She left the apartment and hailed a cab. Directing the cab where to go she ended up at none other than Alfred's house. She knew that she had to tell someone and she could not go back home just yet and face the wrath of Emily.

She paid the cabby and made her way to Al's front porch, knocking softly on the door once she got there. Alfred answered the door, a confused look on his face. Once he saw Jessie and then state she was in, he immediately let her in. Her hair was all mussed, mascara was running down her face and she reeked of alcohol. Alfred led her to the living room, where she sat down on the couch and let out a long sigh, rubbing her head. For one Al said nothing, instead he went in search of a bottle of Tylenol and a glass of water. He returned moments later with the two items, handing them to the young girl. "You look awful dude! What happened? Emily called last night wondering where you were. Where were you why didn't you go home?" Alfred asked in a calm voice, knowing how irritating loud noises could be when you had a hangover. Jessie gulped back a few pills and sat in silence for a while. Alfred let her sit there, deciding to let her answer at her own pace.

Finally she took a deep breath and recounted the night's events. Alfred stood there, completely shocked. Emily had told him that Jessie did not drink, Like at all, ever. Therefore he found it hard to believe what happened, but then again all evidence pointed to what she had just told him was true. "The worst part is, I told Francis that we should take some time because I was not ready to have sex with him. How am I going to be able to face him? To tell him?" Jessie asked the boy, guilt overflowing in her brown eyes. Alfred sat there for a moment. He had heard that she and Francis had "broken up" and frankly he was not surprised. Francis did have a streak of breaking up with girls after only a few weeks of dating. But he did not know it had been Jessie who had called it off. "Well he is going to find out one way or another. These things have a way of getting out. I think you should tell him. I mean it's not like you were in your right mind when you….errrmm….did it." It was hard for Al to picture Jessie and Arthur doing things like that together due to the fact that they were always at each other's thoughts. Jessie sat there and contemplated this for a while. "Alright, I guess he should hear it from me." Jessie sighed. "Alright! The hero saves the day once again!" Alfred exclaimed, pumping the air with his fist. Jessie rolled her eyes, all the while trying to calm the storm that was brewing in her head. "Sorry Bro" he apologized "Before I tell him, could I use your shower?" Jessie asked sheepishly, beginning to realize the how bad she must look. "Sure dude!" and with that Alfred led her to his bathroom.

About an hour later she was at Francis' door. 'Maybe he's not home.' She thought to herself, trying to think of ways she could avoid telling the Frenchman. She took a deep breath and gave the door a light knock. There was some rustling around to be heard behind the door. "Bonjour ma chère! I knew you would be back! The always come back to Francis Bonnefoy!" the overly cheerful blond winked at her as he ushered into his home. Jessie noticed immediately that the house smelled oddly of roses and spring water. "We need to talk." The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them. Her tone came off as that of someone who came bearing bad news. "Oh? What about?" Francis inquired, sensing something was off. He had hoped she had dropped by to start things up again. He led the young girl to the living room, offering her a seat on the couch. Jessie had a deep blush on her face; she was trying to figure out how to break it to him gently. That was, until she felt a hand slide around her shoulders, trying to cop a feel. "Francis this is serious! Quit touching me! I really need to tell you something!" Jessie scolded the man, grabbing him by the ear, effectively removing his arm from around her shoulders. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Francis yelled, arms flailing about. Jessie let go and gave him a good hard glare before taking yet another deep breath. "Well, last night I was out at the pub and I ran into a certain someone. It was Arthur. And well, one thing led to another and somehow he got me to have a few drinks." Jessie started. Face gave a small snort at that last part. He also knew that Jessie did not drink, he had tried but failed to get her to drink one night. It had been one of his master schemes to get her into bed. "What? It's true! Which is why it's kinda difficult to explain this next part…." Jessie trailed off, waiting for Francis' reaction. "You got into a bar fight with him didn't you?" Francis laughed, thinking that was the most likely answer seeing how Arthur and Jessie did not get along very well. "I wish! No, its more serious than just a stupid fight. Which he would have lost by the way." Jessie stated, trying to lighten the mood for what was to come. France gave a small chuckle, "Then what is it chérie?". "Well, I may have told Arthur that he had a stick up his ass. Which he felt the need to prove wrong by kissing me. And I did not necessarily stop him. Actually we ended up back at his place, in his bed. BUT I SWEAR NOTHING HAPPENED!" the confession came out in a blur of words. Francis had barely been able to keep up. He sat there wide eyed, trying to let it all sink in. How was is possible that that scone loving, tea drinker had been able to lure Jessie into his bed?! "I must admit, that hurts me deeply." Francis finally said, the hurt evident in his voice. "I am sooooo sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen! You know that!" Jessie begged. She just couldn't help but feel even more guilty seeing Francis' hurt expression. " I suppose you will just have to make it up to me! Non?" Francis turned to her, a pervy grin spreading across his face. "Oh crap!." Jessie cried, trying to get herself as far away as possible from the Frenchman.

****Bonus chapter wahoo! So what do you guys think'll happen to Jessie next? How'd ya like it? Reviews appreciated :) Next is Emily and England. Let me know if you want Emily's reaction to Jessie missing the night before.****


	7. Chapter 7 England

"Come on dude I promise you'll love him!" America said dragging Emily through the streets. After a week of ignoring him due to the video game incident she had finally agreed to talk to him again. He was taking her to meet a close friend of his, one Arthur Kirkland. He often spoke of Arthur and she was pretty sure she had heard Jessie ramble about him a few days ago after a bad night out drinking but it was hard to tell if it was the right name. That girl could talk a thousand miles a minute of nonsense and not stop. She never had any interest in meeting this mysterious friend of Al's until this friend had managed to get the anti-alcohol preaching girl drunk. Now that took talent.

Alfred dragged his friend into a small cafe. A cloud of a mixture of tea, coffee and pastries filled Emily's nose. She inhaled the mix with joy. She adored the smell of good coffee. Alfred had pulled her out of her daze. Literally he had pulled her over to a small table, that presently had a young man around her age seated at it. She did a quick once over at the man. He had messy blond hair, striking eyes that seemed to be the most beautiful shade of green she had ever seen. He wore beige Khaki pants along with a white button down shirt. She had to admit it she was glad she came, this guy was hot.

"Hey Igg, this is Emily!" The American greeted the man and introduced his companion. If you could call that an introduction. Emily gave a small wave. Arthur's eyes narrowed at the American. "How many times must I tell you not to call me that you bloody idiot!" Emily was taken aback by his comment and tone, to her and supposedly his friend. She glared at the other, his british accent not escaping her ears 'well at least I know now how he got Jessie to drink, the british accent will be the death of her.' "Alfred is not an idiot you jerk!" she spat out. Okay so she had to admit Alfred wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, and he could never seem to read the mood but still that's no reason to call him an idiot in public. Only she could do that. What bothered her was that the American seemed completely unfazed by all of this. "Dude chill its fine." He patted her on the shoulder.

Alfred sat down next to Arthur, Emily followed suit but sat next to Al keeping her distance from the rude Brit. "It isn't very lady like to shout in public areas" He chastised. Who did he think he was! "Oh yeah because yelling and insulting Al back there was such a gentlemanly thing to do" She mocked using a fake posh voice. "Well I never!" Arthur huffed. America looked at England perplexed "You never what? You totally did!" He joked once again not reading the mood properly as his friends bickered back and forth.

The rest of Emily and Arthur's meeting had not gotten any better. Emily had taken a immediately disliking to the englishman and refused to talk to the man for the rest of the afternoon. Alfred had remained oblivious to the mutual dislike of the two and chatted happily as the others glared at one another.


	8. Chapter 8 Canada

Since Emily and Alfred were such close friends she had gotten the chance to get to know his Brother Matthew Williams. They had ended up becoming close friends and would often go out camping, canoeing or hiking. After Emily's 'lovely' meeting with Arthur she had decided she needed a good nature fix. So she and Matthew had decided to go canoeing. "Come on Matty" Emily beamed "Hurry up boy!" she presently sat in the canoe waiting for Matthew to push them off then get in. Matthew sighed "I'm coming, you're just as bad as Al." he joked, Emily glared at the Canadian. "I am nothing like Alfred!" she huffed. "Sure thing." Matthew chuckled getting into the canoe making sure not to tip it.

The two paddled for a good half hour before deciding to take a break and just enjoy the scenery. They floated along the small lake admiring nature to its fullest. This was one of the things Emily adored about Matthew, he loved nature as much as she did. One thing Alfred never seemed to understand, he preferred the city glamour and his video games…stupid video games.

"You ready to eat?" Matthew asked. "A bit, all that paddling gave me a good appetite." Emily replied. Matthew nodded his head in agreement as he began to pull out their lunch from the basket Emily had packed for them. He went to pass her one of the packages of salad but his sudden movement made the small canoe shake. They both grabbed the sides and steadied themselves and the canoe. "That was a close one, sorry 'bout that." he gave a sheepish smile "It's okay!" she giggled back. Matthew started laughing as well. Before they knew it they were both in a full fits of laughter. They didn't realize that the canoe had started to shake again. The next thing they knew the small canoe had flipped on them, leaving them both soaked in the water. Emily looked over at Matthew and burst out laughing again. Matthew was momentarily shocked from the tip but it didn't take him long to start laughing too. Getting a brilliant idea Emily splashed Matthew. He spit out water. "Your..Your face was priceless" she managed to say between giggles " Your gonna pay for that!" Matthew laughed as he swam after her.

After goofing off in the water the two noticed the change in sky. "it's getting late, we should probably head back" Matthew sighed Emily nodded her head in agreement.

****I'm not proud of this chap…eh. Hope someone enjoyed. Jessie and Canada next!**


	9. Chapter 9 Canada

Alfred had been invited by his brother Mathew to come over and watch the hockey game with him. Mathew had been hoping to share some special hockey bonding with his brother but sadly this was not the case. Alfred had asked Jessie to tag along to keep him company and also to help him if he got lost during the game. He knew that she liked hockey and figured that she and Mathew would get along well due to both of there loves for the sport, and that would take the pressure off of it all. He figured since they are both shy by nature's and they tended to get along well, that the hockey game might get them closer together. So here they were, the three of them sitting down watching the Toronto Maple Leafs versus The Montreal Canadians. It was an intense game so far and Mathew and Jessie were on the edge of their seats. Jessie rooting for the Leafs and Mathew for the Canadians. This is when Mathew decided to break open a bottle of Maple Rhy. Pouring some into a couple of shot glasses he offered one to Al and one to Jessie. Given the consequences of recent events she was not too keen on drinking the beverage, but Hell is was a special occasion! And so down the shot went.

A few shots later Alfred decided that he needed a snack to munch on. He hadn't been very interested in the game so far and they had run out of nachos and Pringles a while ago. So he left the two behind to go make some popcorn. As he watched the count down on the microwave he heard and loud commotion as well as a string of french swear words coming the two in the living room. He ran in to see what had happened. And there it was. Jessie had Mattie in a headlock while Mathew had managed to grab hold of Jessie's hair. "Take it back!" Mathew was yelling. "Will NOT! The Leafs RULE ALL MODDA FOCKA!" Jessie cheered while keeping her hold on Mathew. Alfred was stunned to see the both of them like this. He had never seen Jessie get so violent with a person correction violent with anyone other then Arthur. Sure there was the common whack on the back of the head, but never something like this the girl refused to be violent. And Mathew of all people was yelling! At a girl! Pulling on her hair!

Alfred's first instinct would have been to laugh if it had not been for the fact that someone was about to get seriously hurt with the way things seemed to be unfolding. Mathew had somehow turned the tables and had flipped Jessie back onto the couch, climbing on top of her and pinning her down. "The Leafs Suck Ass! The Canadians are Bad Ass!" Mathew hollered. Alfred immediately walked over and pulled Mathew off of Jessie remembering what happened last time Jessie consumed alchool. He then proceeded to sit between the two. "Do I have to separate you two?" Alfred cocked an eyebrow, looking at both of them as if they were little children who needed a scolding. Both lowered their heads and muttered "No." "How did this happen anyway? You're both so generally quiet and peaceful." Alfred asked, afraid to know the answer. "She started it! She called the Canadians a bunch of wussies with sticks! She said they might as well join the Ice Show!" Mathew fumed, gesturing at Jessie who was snickering at her comment. Alfred looked at Jessie as if waiting for her to deny it, but all he got was a simple "Well they are! And you shouldin't have insulted the Leafs first!" as she gestured towards the TV. The Leafs were currently winning. "That's just sheer dumb luck!" Mathew yelled once again. "That's enough! Now sit down and watch the game! Geesh, you're like two little kids fighting about the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or somethin'" Al sighed. A few moments passed, The Canadians made a goal and Mathew cheered, sticking his tongue out at Jessie. Jessie in turn grabbed one of the sofa cushions, she was going to hit Mathew with it but he was too far away. She ended up hitting al in the face instead. "HEY! What's the big idea?" Alfred yelled, raising his hands in defence. "Sorry Al, I was aiming for _him!" _Jessie spat, glaring at Mattie. The other simply sat there, smirking.

The game went on and, for once, The Leafs won. Jessie made a little happy dance as Mathew's mouth hung agape in utter disbelief. "SUCK ON THAT MONTRÉAL! TORONTO GANGE! WAHOO" Jessie screamed with joy. Alfred face-palmed, reminding himself to never get these two together for a hockey games ever again.

****Wahoo Goo leafs XD Both of the teams mentioned are Canadian since well Matty is Canadian and so are me and Pan. Props to Pan who wrote a hockey related scene! This is actually how games tend to get at my place the guys are Montreal fans while me and my sis are Toronto. Full out war! So whatcha guys think? Please review~! Jessie should not drink..Ever..Pan why do you like getting her drunk lol?****


End file.
